Descenso y ascenso
by Lulu Sin Tilde
Summary: Modern AU. PWP. Sansa Stark tiene 25 años y es virgen. Después de que el atrevido Petyr Baelish le pida una cita en una cafetería ella acepta. Será el principio de su descenso a un mundo de decadencia, pero también el ascenso a un placer que no conocía.
1. Chapter 1

Era la primera vez que Sansa estaba con un hombre, y solo podía sentir el temblor de sus piernas y el calor de sus caricias según sus dedos las recorrían. Sus brazos, por el contrario, se habían entumecido alrededor del cuello de él. Colgaba, colapsada y abrumada mientras se dejaba arrastrar por sus emociones. Sus yemas repasaban la costura de sus medias oscuras, a la altura de sus muslos. Subían. Bajaban. Subían. Bajaban. Y ella quería que siguiesen subiendo, más allá del dobladillo de la falda. Y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Sobre todo porque no podía hablar con su lengua bailando contra la suya.

Si había llegado hasta su elegante sofá había sido guiada por él, si había subido sus piernas sobre su regazo había sido porque lo había comandado y si había abierto la boca era porque su lengua había pedido entrar. Él ordenaba y ella ofrecía, complaciente y torpe, pero feliz de tener guía.

Estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería admitir y también segura de que él lo sabía incluso desde antes de devorar su boca virginal. Se había encontrado entonces con una sonrisa traviesa y unos ojos verdes grisáceos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Había también un brillo de divertimento en ellos que ya conocía de haberlo visto diariamente durante las dos semanas que había durado el cortejo en El Valle, la cafetería que frecuentaba desde su segundo año de carrera.

Sansa se fijó en él desde la primera vez que entró por la puerta e hizo sonar el carillón de viento de madera. El ruido le hizo levantar la vista de su libro y cruzar miradas acompañadas de sonrisas discretas, cortas y anhelantes. Fue como si hubiese sido alcanzada por un rayo cuya electricidad se hubiese ramificado tatuando cada milímetro de su piel con placer. El aire dejó de existir y solo volvió cuando al día siguiente se encontraron de nuevo y confirmó que no había presenciado un espejismo.

La cafetería era frecuentada por universitarios estudiosos que querían cafés modernos, y él era un hombre trajeado con las sienes plateadas cuyo café más atrevido incluía un chorro de leche de almendras para endulzarle las mañanas en las que las ojeras le hacían parecer un insomne peligroso.

Él también se fijó en ella y lo demostró avanzando mesa a mesa cada día con una sonrisa traviesa hasta llegar sentarse en la misma, con las sillas enfrentadas y el café haciendo tanto de barrera como de unión. Sansa avanzó solo una; Petyr, doce. También fue él quien hizo el último movimiento de sillas y el primero para ganarse una cita. Su atrevimiento y su voz grave la dejaron sin aliento y solo pudo asentir e intercambiar números con él antes de que desapareciese por la puerta para dejarla allí, asimilando que acababa de quedar con un hombre con unos veinte años más que ella con el que no sabía si tenía algo más en común que una atracción tan potente que la dejaba sin habla.

Le llegó un escueto mensaje esa misma tarde que decía: «El sábado a las ocho en la puerta de El Tridente».

Ella envió otro confirmando la asistencia (escribir sí podía, aunque debía hacerlo despacio porque le temblaban los dedos y cometía errores y al cometer errores temblaba más), pero en cuanto mandó dos más para preguntarle qué tal la tarde e iniciar una amena charla él la cortó de pleno con las palabras: «Es mejor que no hablemos hasta el sábado para no agotar los temas de conversación. Además, lo bueno se hace esperar...».

Los puntos suspensivos le pusieron la carne de gallina y la hicieron revolverse en su asiento. Y con razón.

Sansa siempre había pensado que el indicado llegaría antes… bueno, siempre había pensado que ese era Joffrey Baratheon, pero ahí estaba, con veinticinco años y siendo besada y acariciada por primera vez y no por él. Joffrey no la quiso nunca y le puso los cuernos desde el primer mes de relación, que fue cuando intentó propasarse y Sansa le paró los pies. Desde entonces se había centrado en su familia y sus estudios. Su vida amorosa debía esperar.

No sabía si Petyr Baelish era el indicado por el que esperaba, pero lo que hacía… lo hacía con insoportable parsimonia y más control que ella. ¿Hacían justicia todas las fantasías que había tenido durante los años de espera? Ni por asomo. Apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo con su boca pero sabía que le gustaba porque su piel ardía y no quería parar.

Había leído sobre ello en decenas de novelas románticas que había devorado en las tardes más frías con una manta sobre las piernas. Sobre como la razón se nubla y los pensamientos se oscurecen; sobre los sentidos que juegan malas pasadas y como el juicio y la voluntad se quiebran, pero no estaba preparada para la lucha interna que tenía; para el caos que revoloteaba por sus fibras. Quería más y lo quería ya. Y a la vez solo era una muchacha con demasiado miedo para verbalizarlo. No se sentía merecedora de ello.

La agradable cena que habían tenido era solo un recuerdo borroso, la charla que habían mantenido un trámite y que él fuese mayor que ella no era un problema sino un afrodisiaco.

Sansa estaba encantada de besarle durante tanto tiempo. Su lengua era sedosa, sus labios suaves y calientes y el roce de su perilla era más que agradable. Exploraba, ansiosa por aprender e imitaba lo que él hacía. Primero le dejó invadir su boca y retorcer su lengua contra la suya. Luego fue ella la que entró en la suya y demandó cambiar el ritmo y la presión. Le sintió sonreír en el beso cuando se percató de que estaba siendo su mentor, porque Sansa tenía la convicción de que ese hombre sabía constantemente lo que pensaba y podía leer cada movimiento. Y eso la hacía respirar irregularmente y sentir calor en su bajo vientre.

Después de esa primera aproximación, él atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y la hizo suspirar. En cuanto la liberó, ella copió el movimiento. La mano de él avanzó un poco más, cosquilleando y dejando un rastro caliente hasta el interior del muslo, donde agarró con avaricia. Sansa lo tomó como un premio a su buen comportamiento. Lo que no se esperó fue que mordiera su carnoso labio inferior. Sansa le regaló un tímido gemido ahogado al quedarse sin aliento.

Petyr se separó de sus labios para descender y primero morderle la línea de la mandíbula y luego besar su cuello. Llegó, beso a beso hasta un punto estratégico donde succionó con fuerza cual vampiro. Eso mandó descargas por todo su cuerpo, cuya reacción fue buscarle y apretarse. Entre sus piernas la humedad se hacía más patente y el placer llegaba en forma de olas. ¿Estaba perdiendo el control? Él succionaba y mordía, con una mano enterrada en su pelo y la otra muy cerca de donde verdaderamente la quería. Las caderas de Sansa se movían a placer, rítmicamente contra su pierna. Eso le hizo reírse suavemente contra la piel mojada del cuello y ella gimió más alto.

—¿Te gusta?

No pudo más que asentir levemente.

—¿Quieres más?

Tardó en responder, abrumada por la oscuridad de sus ojos, pero asintió de nuevo.

—¿Quieres placer? —dijo reclinándose y abriendo los brazos—. Tómalo... o suplica por que te lo de.

Estaba loco. Ese hombre había incitado aún más la lucha de su cabeza. Podía moverse y tomarlo o decírselo para dejarle todo el poder a él. Y a pesar de saber que esas eran las dos opciones entre las que elegir, Sansa no sabía cómo. Lo único que había hecho había sido gemir bajito y frotarse un poco. Todo por puro instinto.

Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Él siguió en esa postura que invitaba a sentarse a horcajadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Así que lo hizo. Se irguió, de rodillas, subió la falda y lo montó. La fina tela de sus medias y los vaqueros de él les separaba, dándole algo más de control a la situación. Y aun así, lo forzó todavía más. Se movió despacio, hacia arriba y abajo todo lo largo que era dejándole claro que estaba caliente y empapada entre los muslos. Él tomó aire y golpeteó sus caderas contra las suyas forzando un gemido más alto seguido de un «más».

—Buena chica.

—Más, por favor —dijo Sansa mientras siguió dándose placer contra su cuerpo, retorciéndose impúdicamente y con la voluntad quebrada. La risa lobuna de él la animaba a seguir, pero en realidad era todo lo que había deseado ella desde el principio.

Por una vez en su vida había seguido su instinto y olvidado lo que era correcto y esperado de ella. Gracias a eso la noche no dejaba de mejorar a pesar de los nervios y el miedo de saber que hoy podría perder la virginidad y no sería como se lo había imaginado siempre. Sansa había probado el riesgo y ya no quería la comodidad. Prefería su corazón latiendo desbocado que las ondas de tranquilidad de la soledad.

Las manos de él no la tocaron en ningún momento y salvo esa pequeña embestida se estuvo quieto. Petyr Baelish simplemente miraba como la melena rojiza de ella se balanceaba y cómo rotaba sus caderas sobre él para darse placer con su cuerpo, como si fuese una Diosa que hubiese bajado a la tierra a cobrarse el pago por ser quien era. Se dejaba hacer, demasiado feliz de ver como una inocente muchacha le necesitaba con fervor, pero eso no significaba que no le costase. Sus manos se agarraban a la superficie del sofá y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la contracción.

Sansa siguió moviéndose durante algún tiempo, apretando los labios para no gemir y quedar de desesperada, pero la frustración la embargaba. Por eso aumentó la velocidad y la presión buscando más y más. Y no llegaba, no era suficiente para alcanzar el clímax. Necesitaba ayuda.

Se inclinó sobre Petyr para besarle y gimió contra su boca, provocándole, pero no obtuvo lo que quiso. Él rompió el beso y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente. Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Sansa se desmontó de él, aturdida, y se recolocó la falda y el top mientras él hacía lo propio. Se puso las botas, confusa, y cuando fue a por su abrigo se cruzó con algo similar a su reflejo en el espejo de pie de la entrada. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos por el roce de su perilla; el pelo era una mata salvaje de bucles que él mismo había enredado y en su cuello había un chupetón morado. Estaba hecha un lío, un desastre por su culpa. Todo en ella gritaba que se había acostado con un hombre, pero estaba desconcertada porque no había sucedido. Y lo había deseado. Si no eso, algo más al menos.

Se puso el abrigo y levantó las solapas para cubrirse el cuello, se peinó la melena con los dedos para domarla y esperó que la tristeza le devolviese la palidez.

Petyr no tardó en arreglarse y la guió hasta el coche. No hablaron durante el viaje de vuelta a la casa de Sansa. Estaba desconcertada. Debía haber hecho algo mal para haber jodido el momento, pero él sonreía pícaramente mientras conducía, como si se hubiese salido con la suya.

Cuando aparcó frente a la casa de Sansa se dio cuenta de que no le había dado la dirección en ningún momento.

—¿Cómo has sabido donde vivo? No recuerdo habértelo dicho —preguntó, incómoda. Un escalofrío y un peso en el estómago le dejaron claro que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a lanzarse fuera del coche.

—Pero si me has dicho tu apellido, Sansa —dijo con voz rasposa—. Eres una Stark y todo el mundo conoce la mansión de la diplomática Catelyn Stark y su familia. De hecho, conozco personalmente a tu madre. —Sonrió al mencionarla—. Hace años que no hablamos, desde que se casó y se mudó, pero crecimos juntos. ¿Nunca me ha mencionado?

Sansa no esperaba esta información de golpe y fue incapaz de procesarla. Todavía seguía disgustada y triste por cómo había acabado la noche. Y no quería estar confusa. Quería tener alguna respuesta, pero no quería hablar de lo sucedido.

—No, nunca. —A Sansa le pareció ver durante un segundo una mueca de tristeza, pero no estaba segura. Estaba muy oscuro—. ¿Voy a volverte a ver? —preguntó. El futuro le parecía un mejor tema de conversación que darse cuenta de que Petyr era de la edad de su madre.

Él la miró de arriba a abajo, alargó el brazo para coger un mechón de pelo e inhaló mientras jugaba con él en su mano. Sansa vio cómo su pecho subió rápidamente para luego dejar el aire salir lentamente antes de hablar.

—Probablemente protagonice tus sueños esta noche, dulzura. No acabes lo que hemos empezado sin mí… y que descanses bien.

Y con eso y un suave beso sobre sus labios la dejó marchar. No oyó el coche arrancar hasta que no cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Dijo a su familia que ya estaba en casa y que se iba a la cama directamente para evitarles. No se olvidaba de que le había hecho un chupetón. Se puso el pijama y se metió bajo la manta. Estuvo tentada de mandarle un mensaje y también de tocarse, pero al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

Sansa tuvo que darle la razón. Esa noche, soñó con él.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa se levantó al día siguiente menos tensa de lo que se había acostado. Había soñado que las manos de Petyr le recorrían todo el cuerpo con una lentitud enloquecedora. Esos dedos largos y elegantes eran diestros y profesionales. Sin embargo, también distinguió algún movimiento juguetón y atrevido. Toques nuevos que solo ella sintió. Toques que él no podía evitar dar. Perderse en sus cabellos parecía ser algo que le gustaba. O al menos en su sueño sí.

Sus dedos estaban llenos de anillos, pero según avanzaban hacia caricias más sureñas fueron desapareciendo. Lograban estar en todas partes a la vez, pero sabían causar más placer en los puntos exactos. Él parecía tener el mapa y haberlo memorizado para hacerla gemir como nunca lo había hecho. En sus sueños no se mordía los labios para frenarlos. En sus sueños era libre para abrir su boca y sus piernas todo lo que deseaba. Lo que cerraba eran sus manos y sus ojos. Se agarraba a tela con los puños y se dejaba caer en la más absoluta negrura, descendiendo sin remedio para luego ascender cuando el placer era tal que aparecían brillantes estrellas detrás de sus párpados. No se había tocado, pero estaba segura de que se había corrido en esas tierras lejanas de ensueño.

Salió de debajo de las sábanas y se miró al espejo. Sentía el cuerpo relajado y su mente también parecía más llena de paz. Parecía que toda la tensión acumulada la noche anterior se había liberado, aunque eso no significaba que parte de la insatisfacción no siguiera acechando. Cuando vió la feliz marca que le había dejado sintió una pulsión entre las piernas y suspiró.

Era una pena que fuese domingo. Ese día ninguno iba a la cafetería, así que no le podría ver. Por otra parte, pensar en el lunes ponía a Sansa nerviosa. ¿Se tomarían al fin un café juntos? ¿Contaría como segunda cita? ¿Y si no quería volver a verla y lo de ayer fue su forma de despedirse para siempre? ¿A qué estaba jugando ese hombre? Le había dicho que le vería en sus sueños, pero también la besó antes de que se bajase del coche. Y no quiso continuar lo que estaban haciendo en el sofá, pero sonrió muy satisfecho todo el camino de vuelta.

Sansa, además de insatisfecha y algo libidinosa, también estaba algo enfadada por la humillación y la confusión. Demasiadas emociones para la mañana de un domingo.

Bajó a desayunar la última porque había tardado un poco más de lo habitual en arreglarse. El pelo era una maraña revuelta y enredada tanto por culpa de Petyr como por la suya. Probablemente había dado vueltas mientras dormía para que las manos la tocaran por todas partes. Tuvo que cepillarlo durante un largo rato y mantenerlo atado en una coleta baja y prieta. Al menos se veía brillante y cuidado.

Además de eso estaba el chupetón que tenía que esconder. Sí, tenía veinticinco años y podía hacer lo que quisiese, pero sus padres siempre habían fomentado que fuese recatada y no hablaban de esos temas. No quería ver sus rostros avergonzados por su cuello marcado.

No es que Sansa no supiese nada de sexo. Hablaba regularmente con Margaery y le contaba todos los líos que tenía y lo que hacía (con demasiados detalles que incluían tamaños, colores y olores), pero ella misma no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para flirtear. Joffrey había hecho que en su mente persistiera la idea de que el sexo era algo que un hombre debía tomar de ella. Hasta ahora. Porque Petyr le había dicho que tomase de él lo que quisiese o que lo pidiese. Había hecho añicos el esquema mental que tenía. Lo había hecho desde que había entrado por la puerta de la cafetería y había avanzado un poco más cada día guiado por las miradas y sonrisas que le daba. Ella también había avanzado (dentro de lo que su atrevimiento se lo permitía).

El otoño había llegado así que era relativamente fácil ocultar la marca de su cuello, pero no se decidía si por un pañuelo o un jersey de cuello alto. Ambas eran cosas que no solía vestir. Le gustaba mostrar un colgante que le regaló su padre hace diez años, con una S de nácar dentro de un corazón de plata. Al final se decantó por un jersey negro y fino porque así se evitaba posibles comentarios para que se lo quitase en interiores.

Cuando entró en la cocina encontró a Robb y Jon terminando un gran desayuno proteico. Los dos comían rápido y sin hablar. Probablemente tendrían algún plan conjunto para el día como hacer senderismo por la montaña. Si Theon llamaba era justamente eso.

Arya tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que apuñalaba las tostadas en lugar de untarlas. Parecía que había elegido la mermelada de frambuesa antes que la de melocotón solo por eso. Debía haber tenido bronca con Gendry ayer por la noche. Cuando Arya se enfadaba necesitaba al menos un par de días para calmarse y hablar con ella. Sansa se sentó junto a Bran y Rickon que comían su bol de cereales, alegres por no tener que ir a clase.

—Sansa, qué elegante estás esta mañana. Te queda muy bien ese jersey.

—Gracias, Mamá —contestó, antes de servirse café.

—¿Vas a algún sitio en especial hoy? —preguntó Ned desde su lugar presidiendo la mesa.

Sansa se puso alerta. Generalmente le solían preguntar lo que iba a hacer, pero la palabra «especial» decía demasiado. Sospechaban. Debían saber que ayer había tenido una cita sin siquiera decírselo. Arya le había gritado mucho para que no ocupase el baño durante dos horas, pero se había dado un largo baño igualmente y lavado el pelo con tres champús diferentes y dos mascarillas. También se había maquillado más que de costumbre y a la vuelta se había encerrado sin contarles nada de su día ni dejarse ver. Sutil no había sido, pero claro, en ese momento no podía pensar en eso. No podía pensar, en general.

—Voy a la biblioteca. Tengo que consultar algunos libros y la hemeroteca para la tesis. Pasaré todo el día allí, de hecho.

—¿Un domingo? —preguntó Ned. Cat le miró desaprobando una pregunta tan directa.

—¿De qué tipo necesitas? —inquirió Catelyn. Esto no era una pregunta extraña, ya que ambas habían estudiado ciencias políticas. Sansa estaba ahora con el doctorado, y, aunque todavía no había ido ningún domingo completo a la biblioteca, estaba claro que iba a pasar.

—Sobre historia y teoría de las relaciones internacionales.

Realmente no estaba mintiendo, pero al estar ocultando otra cosa se sentía mal. Aunque menos de lo que debería, porque le molestaba el cuestionario que le estaban haciendo entre los dos. Normalmente era su madre la que más se interesaba por su vida mientras que Ned simplemente escuchaba.

Ella también tenía preguntas importantes que hacer, pero debía ser sutil.

—Estudiar el pasado siempre me gustó. Es importante conocer lo que otros han hecho para aprender. Ya sabes que yo soy de diplomacia nacional, pero si puedo ayudar en algo dímelo.

Catelyn sonrió, recordando su juventud y su época estudiantil. Sansa supo que podía aprovecharse en ese momento. Petyr había hablado en la cena brevemente sobre su trabajo de ministro, pero no quiso entrar en detalles. Prefirió preguntar por otras cosas más banales. Sansa aceptó sin rechistar, pensando en que habría otras citas en las que hablarían mucho más de ese tema y otros más interesantes. Cuando surgió esa conversación estaban tan solo comenzando el primer plato. Sí, ya había pensado en más citas para entonces. Era elegante y estiloso, su voz era como la miel oscura y sus ojos ocultaban cosas que quería descubrir.

—Bueno, yo en realidad estoy investigando el panorama actual. De hecho, me preguntaba si conocías a alguno de los otros representantes diplomáticos o a ministros del gobierno. Quizá podías decirme algo que no encontrase en la hemeroteca. Sé poco de Tyrion Lannister, Oberyn Martell y Petyr Baelish, por ejemplo.

Soltó el nombre del que realmente le interesaba el último, como si se hubiese acordado de rebote. Las caras de sus padres eran de repugna. Debía haber pasado algo con los tres mentados para obtener esa reacción. Ahora estaba incluso más interesada.

—Tyrion Lannister es el gnomo. Lo conozco hasta yo —dijo Arya con la boca llena.

—Bueno… —comenzó Catelyn—. Tyrion es el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores. Se encarga sobre todo de mantener buenas relaciones entre Westeros y Essos. Estuvo una temporada viviendo allí y dicen que hace muy bien su trabajo… pero no tiene buena fama como persona. Reside en Desembarco del Rey y trata todo desde La Fortaleza Roja. —Sansa continuó bebiendo café y mordisqueando una magdalena para no interrumpir a su madre—. Oberyn, en cambio, es el Ministro de Asuntos Interiores. Ha viajado por todo Westeros, pero odia el norte por la temperatura. Es de Dorne —aclara Cat—. No le conozco en persona y no tiene residencia fija, pero sé que tiene mucho trato con Tyrion. Consiguió evitar una revuelta de los Frey de las Tierras de los Ríos hace unos diez años y también una de los Greyjoy.

»En cuanto a Petyr Baelish, comenzó como ministro de Hacienda, pero supongo que lo estás estudiando porque también es ministro de Comercio y Turismo. De Petyr te puedo contar muchas historias porque nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, pero no son cosas que puedes poner en una tesis. Fue casi como un hermano para mí. Luego nos distanciamos cuando me casé y me mudé con tu padre. Gracias a él tenemos una ruta que nos permite llegar hasta Lhazar y generalmente representa a Tyrion cuando viaja a Essos por lo que hace las veces de diplomático. —Sansa abrió la boca para preguntar, pero su madre continuó—. A pesar de que se les da bien su trabajo, ninguno de estos tres hombres son buenas personas. Espero que no tengas que conocerles para poder terminar la tesis.

—No, con investigar su trabajo desde lejos me vale. Gracias por la charla, mamá.

La mentira salió demasiado fácil, y por el tono de su madre, supo que no iba a sacarle más información. Le había dado lo justo y una advertencia. Tendría que ir a su otra fuente. Una en la que desconfiaba. Una que su madre no sabía que conocía y sobre la que se había dado placer olvidándose de la vergüenza y la sensatez.

Terminó de desayunar, despidió a sus hermanos y fue a preparar la bandolera. Sí que iba a pasar todo el día en la biblioteca, pero también malgastaría algo de tiempo en investigar esa relación pasada y a Petyr en general para saber si una futura suya era posible.

Sansa desbloqueó el móvil y fue directa a la conversación con Petyr para hablarle.

«¿Alguna vez me contarás qué le hiciste a mi madre para que ni ella ni mi padre quieran saber de ti? Mi madre ha dicho que os distanciasteis a raíz de que se mudara, pero las caras de los dos decían otra cosa».

Sansa esperó, mirando la pantalla. Su estado cambió a «en línea» en menos de un minuto.

«Buenos días, dulzura. El lunes en la cafetería te lo cuento todo. Si me dejas invitarte y sentarme en tu mesa».

Sansa se quedó pensativa. Había escrito muy directa, como si lo que hubiese entre ellos no se hubiese interrumpido con el sueño y la distancia de estar cada uno en su casa. Volvió a releer el mensaje. Ahí estaba otra vez la palabra dulzura. Y también una petición. No lo entendía. Había sido tan atrevido siempre que no entendía este cambio. Y así le contestó:

«Nada te ha impedido hacerlo antes».

No tardó en contestar.

«Antes estabas receptiva. Ahora te noto algo enfadada. Tensa, incluso».

Era perceptivo. Demasiado. Ni siquiera tenía los ojos sobre ella y sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Sansa le hizo saber que era su culpa para ver su reacción. Él contestó con un emoji sonriente. ¿De verdad era él quien tenía más edad? Porque parecía un chaval haciéndola de rabiar.

«Solo en parte», concedió, Sansa. Si le ponía feliz enfadarla, no le daría ese gusto. Y realmente sus padres también la habían contrariado al ser tan crípticos. La contestación llegó pronto.

«¿Estás enfadada porque no soñaste conmigo o porque nuestro encuentro no fue suficiente?».

Sansa no podía más. Se estaba riendo de ella y regodeándose en saber que se quedó necesitada de atención. Por eso, ahora necesitaba ganar el control de la situación. Demandar.

«El lunes, por la tarde. Nada de una excusa rápida en tu descanso del mediodía. Quiero que me cuentes toda la historia que tuviste con mi madre para poder fiarme de ti».

«¿Y si no quiero que te fíes de mí?», rezaba su mensaje.

Su madre le había dicho que no era un buen hombre. ¿Esta era su forma de decírselo también?

«Si no me fío de ti no querré verte más».

«¿Estás segura de eso?»

«Sí».

No lo estaba. Quería que llegase el lunes.

«Qué pena sería... no acabar lo que empezamos».

Ahí estaban otra vez los puntos suspensivos que le ponían la carne de gallina y volver a hablar de que empezaron algo pero no terminaron. La clave era que lo empezaron ambos.

«Para ti y para mí», concluyó Sansa.

No sabía si era verdad que le gustaba ella o si simplemente le atraía la idea de follarse a una joven virgen, pero lanzó el mensaje, segura de que la experiencia sería más satisfactoria para ambos en cualquier caso.

«Sin duda», acabó por admitir él.

Dejó que se quedase con la última palabra, pero solo porque le daba la razón y eso le daba más placer.

Metió todas sus cosas en la bolsa, se puso el abrigo y salió de casa. Cogió el bus y se presentó en la biblioteca en media hora.

Las nubes grises del exterior dejaban entrar poca luz en la biblioteca y apenas había puestos ocupados con lámparas encendidas sobre ellos. Solo se oía el pasar de las hojas cada rato largo y algún que otro suspiro de estudiante agobiado y agotado. A Sansa también le había costado dejar atrás un día familiar de tele y sofá para salir al frío así que se unió al ambiente general con otro suspiro de entendimiento.

Sus pasos resonaron mientras subía las escaleras de la parte más alejada de la entrada. Sansa se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del segundo piso que siempre usaba, en uno de los lugares más tranquilos. Tenía un ordenador cerca, pero los libros lejos. Le gustaba seleccionarlos y cargarlos hasta su sitio. Era como construir un hogar, aunque fuese solo por un tiempo. Después de coger cuatro libros de consulta fue al ordenador. Estaba consultando sobre Oberyn Martell cuando le llegó un mensaje de un hombre sobre el que le interesaba más saber. Había utilizado toda la mañana para saber más de Tyrion. A Petyr le dejaba para el final, engañándose sobre su autocontrol. Ahora que veía su nombre en la pantalla y se sentía sonreír no podía.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Estoy en la biblioteca, informándome para mi tesis».

«Suena aburrido». Sansa no le constestó porque se había levantado de la silla de ordenador para volver a su rincón apartado, así que él volvió a mandar otro mensaje pasados un par de minutos. «Me estaba tomando el café en el sofá y me he acordado de ti».

Un par de imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Sansa. Ella también le relacionaba con el olor a café, pero ahora que mencionaba el sofá no podía evitar verle debajo de ella sonriendo. La tensión y la insatisfacción habían vuelto. Estaba casi enfadada.

«Mándame un selfie».

¿Un selfie? ¿De verdad quería una foto suya en la biblioteca? Sansa sonrió, se levantó de donde estaba y se hizo una foto junto a la pila de libros de la mesa, apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano en un gesto de aburrimiento exagerado. Forzó la cara para que la intención fuese claramente divertida y fingida.

«Sales preciosa».

No se esperaba que la llamase preciosa con esa mueca que había puesto y sintió como si algo caliente se vertiese dentro de sus entrañas.

«Y saldrías aún más preciosa si no llevases ese jersey que tapa tu delicioso cuello».

Si pensaba que lo de antes era caliente es porque no estaba preparada para esto. Tenía el móvil fuertemente agarrado y no sabía qué contestar. Solo esperaba más mensajes.

«Enséñamelo».

Y ahí estaba. El principio del caos. Era una petición relativamente inocente, pero estaba claro que quería ver la marca que le había dejado y regodearse un poco más. Y Sansa, en la soledad de la biblioteca, imaginando que le decía eso con su voz grave y rasposa, concedió. Por que era verdad que estaba aburrida. Y porque sus entrañas calientes lo pedían.

Se quitó el jersey quedándose con una camiseta blanca de tirantes finos. Movió el móvil para encontrar el ángulo perfecto para el _selfie_. Arriba estaban sus labios entreabiertos, en el centro de la imágen la marca que dejaron su boca y sus dientes, y en la parte de abajo también quedaba espacio para enseñar una marcada clavícula y un poco más de piel blanca. Disparó tres veces.

Eligió una, ajustó un poco el brillo y el contraste para que la imagen fuese más intensa y la envió.

Sansa se quedó mirando el móvil, esperando a que le escribiese otra respuesta jocosa, pero tardó en llegar más de lo que esperaba. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a ponerse el jersey, el móvil vibró.

«Me has sorprendido… para bien. Espero que te estés aburriendo muchísimo todavía para seguir hablando conmigo. Mándame otra foto enfocando más abajo».

Claramente quería una foto de su escote. Sansa estaba acalorada a pesar de haber perdido la tela que la protegía y se sentía valiente y sexy, así que lo hizo. Peores cosas había hecho con él la noche pasada.

Volvió a abrir la aplicación de la cámara, se bajó un poco la camiseta, sacó pecho y se echó un par de fotos. Encontró la buena entre esas y se la mandó.

«Creo que alguien ha soñado conmigo».

Sansa se había percatado que apenas hablaba en la conversación. Él demandaba y ella complacía. Volvía a ser la misma dinámica que la noche anterior. Y le gustaba. Cuando él la preguntó si quería suplicar por que la diese placer o tomarlo por sus propios medios hizo esto último. Ahora era igual. Ella era fotos, acciones. Él mensajes, comandos.

«Suéltate la melena».

Sansa dejó libres su cabellos y se hizo su mejor _selfie,_ mordiéndose el labio y con los párpados caídos y el pelo tapándole la mitad del rostro.

«Joder...»

Vaya. Parecía que le estaba dejando sin habla. Y eso a distancia, cuando ayer él parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

Cuando casi estaba cantando victoria llegó una imágen de él. Su mano, apretando sobre los pantalones dejaba ver la forma de su polla erecta. También se veía parte del sofá. Y solo hizo falta eso para que la humedad entre sus piernas se acrecentase.

«Estoy más que listo. Solo falta que lo estés tú. Dime, ¿estás mojada ya?».

Sansa respondió con una foto de su lengua. Sentía que la dominaba otra persona por completo. Alguien que sabía lo que hacía. Su cerebro no pensaba, solo actuaba. Su cuerpo se movía rápido, porque la sangre estaba bajando a todos los músculos y sobre todo a su centro. No solo estaba mojada sino pringosa. Se removió en el asiento y la costura del pantalón la metió entre sus pliegues. Inspiró.

«Ve al baño y enséñame más».

No se podía mentir más a sí misma. Le ponía que le diese órdenes y no fuesen preguntas. Sabía lo que quería de ella, y era gratificante seguirlas.

A pesar de que quería seguir moviéndose en la silla para darse placer se levantó y fue al baño. No había nadie en él ni en la biblioteca. Era la hora de comer (aunque él parecía que se había adelantado si ya estaba con el café).

Sansa se metió en uno de los cubículos y ahí se encontró con el dilema. Le había dicho de enseñar más, pero no el qué. Se quedó un poco paralizada hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que lo más fácil y el siguiente paso a dar era enseñarle las tetas. Primero se hizo una foto con la camiseta levantada, enseñando su bralette blanco y parte de su tripa. La iluminación no era la mejor y el ambiente le daba un aspecto algo sórdido. A pesar de ya no tenían ese aspecto juguetón e inocente como antes, la envió. La envió por eso, porque no parecía ni ella.

«Sansa… necesito ver tus pezones».

Esos puntos suspensivos no eran como los que le mandaba antes, con una pausa provocadora y con control. Eran una pausa de su respiración estrangulada. Y eso la hizo sentirse traviesa.

Se quitó el bralette, pero se tapó con la camiseta. Se tocó los pezones para dejarlos duros y que se marcasen lo justo y entonces, con uno de los tirantes caídos se sacó la foto ideal. No era la que él quería, pero sí la que ella necesitaba hacerse.

«Que chica más mala».

Hasta entonces solo la había llamado buena chica. Y no sabía cuál era la que la hacía mojarse más. Sin que él pidiera más, se hizo una foto de sus tetas en toda su gloria. Le gustaba que él le mandase, pero a la vez le gustaba desobedecer un poco. Lo justo.

«Son increíbles. Qué ganas tengo de tenerlas entre mis manos».

Sansa se sacó otra foto cogiendo una de sus tetas en la mano, para ayudarle a imaginar mejor.

«Dios. Sí. Ya puedes volver a tu sitio, sin sujetador y con las bragas mojadas, a revolverte en la silla mientras sigues investigando».

Sansa se quedó confusa. Y parecía que Petyr lo sabía, por lo que mandó otro.

«Voy a tocarme mientras miro todas las fotos que me has mandado. Pensando en mi polla en tu boca y también en mi boca en tus tetas. En tu pelo desparramado sobre el sofá y tus ojos cerrados por el placer».

Sansa cachonda y cabreada era definitivamente otra persona. Una sin mesura ni cordura. Una que estaba grabando mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y metía la mano bajo las bragas tentadoramente. Y mandó esos cinco segundos para joder, aunque se quedó quieta sin saber si seguir. Quizá Petyr ya había cerrado los ojos, liberado su polla de los calzoncillos y se la había empezado a machacar. Quizá se tomaría este material como un extra para llegar antes a su orgasmo.

Antes de que Sansa hubiese dejado de pensar, su móvil vibró por una llamada entrante. Sonrió y descolgó.

—Sansa, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —Era una pregunta que debía haber hecho enfadado, pero no lo estaba. Ella tenía la boca seca y no sabía si podría responder. Así que probó a soltar una risita—. Sigue tocándote. Gime para mí —pidió. Sansa no pudo, y el que rió fue él—. Crees que puedes hacer cosas, pero no puedes ni hablar de ellas. No te preocupes, eso acabará cambiando. Voy a hacer que me supliques por todo. Por tocarte con mis dedos, por morderte el cuello, por lamerte los pezones y por correrme dentro de ti. —Ahora Sansa estaba directamente sin palabras, pero él seguía—. Sé que no vas a tocarte en ese sucio baño. Y no lo vas a hacer porque estás esperando a que lo haga yo. Igual que ayer. Igual que mañana. Pero será cuando yo diga, dulzura. Vuelve a estudiar, si puedes.

Colgó.


End file.
